The removal of honey from honeycombs presents particular problems in that the honey in a comb will not normally flow by gravity. Likewise, when the honey is removed from the comb, by the usual centrifuge process, further processing is required to clear the honey of wax particles for commercial use. This further processing usually requires heat which, if not properly controlled or maintained, results in a discoloration of the final honey product. To facilitate removal of the honey from a comb, the comb, and in particular the cells thereof, are uncapped. Machines for this purpose are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,261,529; 2,807,034 and 3,290,705. The patent to Bell U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,985 teaches the use of air jets for both uncapping the cells of the honeycomb and for removing the honey therefrom. This system is expensive and impractical for use by an individual beekeeper along with requiring a separate clarification of the jet removed honey for human consumption and marketing purposes.